


a beautiful day for a broken heart

by flowers2grow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Hurt, Marriage, Wedding, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers2grow/pseuds/flowers2grow
Summary: A beautiful, soul-crushing, heartbreaking, wedding.





	a beautiful day for a broken heart

It’s beautiful, she’s beautiful. The veil covers most of her face but he can still see her smile underneath it, and just like everything else she does it takes his breath away.

She looks amazing in white.

He can feel the tears burning the corners of his eyes so he pinches himself hard in the leg, he promised himself he wouldn’t cry today. As she gets closer to him he can tell that she too is trying to keep from crying, it is after all a big day for the both of them. She walks down the aisle alone, no parent to give her away even though both Leia and Han offered, she’s basically family anyway.

She’s almost by him now and he can tell that her hands, holding the beautiful bouquet of flowers they picked out together, is shaking slightly. He wants to hold her hand, wants her to just walk a little faster so they can get this over with and he can hold her. 

Eventually she gets to where he’s standing, and when she does time seems to simply slow down. She meets his eye and gives him the smile that she saves for only him. He has known her for years but now, standing in this church with her in a white dress and him in a fancy suit, he still feels exactly the same as he did the first time she smiled at him. For awhile he feels like it’s only the two of them, not another soul in the room. Then she passes him and looks to the man standing by the altar waiting for her. 

He makes it through half the ceremony before he has to pinch himself so hard in the leg he starts to bleed. He doesn’t notice the self-inflicted pain, it hurts a thousand times less than the pain in his chest. The pain makes it hard to breathe or think or do anything other than hurt. 

He allows himself a tear, in solitude for his broken heart. As long as she’s the one breaking it, he really doesn’t mind.


End file.
